We'll Show You!
by filipinochick
Summary: Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata overhear the guys talking about how they were useless. The girls have a plan to fix the boys' impression about them.
1. Overheard

**Hey there you guys! This is my first Naruto fanfic ever! Please don't just me that harshly... I hope you guys will like it!**

**I don't own Naruto! If I did, everyone who belongs together would be together!**

**In this story all the teens are like 15 right now!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

**With the Girls (3rd Person POV)**

"Hey Ino," A pink-haired girl greeted the blond.

"Hey forehead," Ino teased.

"Shut up pig!" The pinkette growled.

"C-c-calm down you guys." Their dark blue-haired friend tried to soothe.

"Hinata. You'll make a good mother." A brunette with two buns inquired.

Hinata blushed. "T-t-thank you Tenten."

"Ugghh!" Complained Ino. "I'm so bored!"

The girls had their girl day while the boys had their own day. The girls were at Sakura's place while all of the boys were training at the training grounds.

"Ne. If you're so bored, why don't we go visit the guys?" Sakura asked.

"That would be... interesting." Tenten nodded.

"I-i-it's time for lunch anyways." Hinata ssaid.

The girls always brought lunch for everyone.

"Well then." Ino screamed. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Everyone giggled and grabbed the lunch boxes and went towards the training grounds.

* * *

><p><strong>*To the Training Grounds*<strong>

"I can't wait til lunch!" Sakura giggled.

"Yeah. Hinata cooked this time!" Tenten grinned.

"So it's gotta be **amazing**!" Ino complimented.

Hinata blushed. "T-t-thanks you guys."

As the four girls inched towards the building, where they usually have lunch, they cloaked their chakra. As they got closer they heard the voices of their teammates.

"It sure is tiring to training!" A loud mouth complained.

"Hn." A gruff voice replied.

"When do you think the girls are coming to bring lunch? I really do want to see my lovely cherry blossom." A very enthusiastic teen said. Sakura gagged at this.

"They're so troublesome." Someone sighed. Ino twitched at her teammate's response. She looked like she was gonna pound a certain brainiac's face in.

"I just want my food!" A voice yelled. It was followed by a happy bark. Hinata sweat-dropped.

"Who *munch* cooked *munch* today? *munch*" A hungry person said. All the girls sweat-dropped at their... buff friend.

"My cousin did." A monotone voice appeared.

"Oh! Yay! Hinata's food!" The loud mouth yelled out.

"Hinata? Okay." A loner said.

"One question." The dog keeper said.

"Hn?"

"Why do the girls always cook us lunch?"

"Becuse they're good at it! Believe it!"

"And cause they're too troublesome to do anything else..." Ino wasn't the only one who got pissed off because of this. All the girls did.

"He's right." An Uchiha agreed. "Sakura is pretty weak." Sakura's heart felt like it was being teared in half.

"Hmm... Teme. I think you're right. On missions she's just there..." Sakura felt like she just died on the spot. Sure she could take it from Sasuke, but Naruto? He was supposed to be the nice one! The girls looked at Sakura and consoled her.

"Same with Tenten." Monotone spoke again. Tenten's ears twitched.

"She's just there half the time." Hinata looked at Tenten, who was filled with rage. Hinata couldn't believe the words her cousin just said.

"Ah.. Also with Ino." Some said lazily. "She's such a drag." Ino felt her heart break into a million tiny pieces. Shikamaru can be so mean...

"How about Hinata?" The loud mouth asked.

"She's a good teammate to have." The dog-keeper said. Hinata's face light up at the compliment.

"Meh. She could be better. She's a Hyuga for pete's sake." Monotone spoke again. "She's supposed to be amazing if she's gonna be the head of the family." Hinata's felt like she was gonna cry. how can her own kin and flesh be so mean?

"I really think that you guys are being mean to the blossoms." The green-jumpsuit wearing boy said. All the girls smiled at this kindness.

"Yeah. *munch* They really aren't that bad. *munch*"

"They cook. They're nice. They're amazing at what they do." A happy bark agreed with his owner.

"They're not horrible." The loner spoke again.

Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata smiled at these four guys who stood up for them. Even though their hearts broke, they could still see that not all the boys were horrible.

"Come on you guys. Let's go." Sakura whispered. Tears daring to overflow.

"Yeah." Croaked Ino.

With that, the girls walked back to Sakura's place. On the way they gave Sasuke's, Naruto's, Neji's and Shikamaru's lunches to Konoha citizens. They kept Lee's, Choji's, Kiba's and Shino's lunches. When they got to Sakura's place, they put the kept lunches on the table and left a note for the four boys.

"I've got a plan." Tenten grinned towards the other three. Hinata nodded and grabbed a video camera.

* * *

><p><strong>That's a wrap for chapter one! I hope you guys liked it. Please review!<strong>


	2. The Video

**Here is chapter two of We'll Show You! I hope you guys like this story! XD**

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

**With The Boys (3rd Person POV)**

"Hey when do you think the girls are coming?" Complained a loud blond.

"Shut up Dobe." An Uchiha snapped.

"He's right though Uchiha. The girls would have been here by now." Hyuga said.

"It's past twelve already. How troublesome." Grumbled a lazy genius.

"Do you think we should go look for them?" Kiba asked, Akamaru barked in agreement.

"So troublesome."

"I want my food. *munch*" Choji complained.

"The bugs are getting hungry too." The bug keeper said.

"My wonderful blossom, where are you?" Yelled out Lee.

"Lee. Shut. Up. N-" Sasuke growled.

"Hey!" The always late sensei popped out of no where with his face in Icha Icha Paradise.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto screamed. "Do you have any idea where Sakura is?"

"Actually-"

"Lee! Neji!" The look alike of Lee sensei popped up, doing his "striking" pose.

"Guy-sensei!" Lee looked towards his idol. "Do you have any idea where Tenten is?"

"That's what-"

"Oi! Shikamaru. Choji." The gruff sensei popped up, smoking as usual.

Shikamaru nodded towards his sensei. "Hey. Asuma-sensei. *munch* Do you know *munch* where Ino is with the food? *munch*" Choji asked.

"I was going to-"

"Kiba! Shino!" The very attractive female sensei popped up, having her hands on her hips.

"Kurenai-sensei," mumbled Shino.

"Kurenai-sensei! Do you know where Hinata is?" Kiba asked. Akamaru barked again.

"I was looking-"

"It seems like we all have the same predicament." Kakashi drawled out.

"I've gotta agree with Kakashi on this one." Guy nodded.

All the teenaged ninjas were confused. Yes even the very intelligent Shikamaru.

Asuma sighed. "They're not there either?"

Kurenai looked like she was on the verge of breaking down. "I can't find my baby girl either."

*ring ring* Kakashi's cell phone rang and he picked it up immediately. "Yes. Kakashi here. What? Now? Everyone? *sigh* Okay. We'll be there." With that Kakashi hung up the phone and looked towards Guy, Asuma, and Kurenai. "She wants us all over there. She's got something."

"All of us?" Kurenai asked.

"Yup. Even them." Kakashi motioned to the teenage boys who were so lost.

Asuma ruffled his hair. "Okay boys. We're all going to Tsunade's office. Now."

They all nodded hesitantly and with that the ninjas ran towards the Hokage's office.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsunade POV<strong>

Tsunade sighed as she looked at the disk in front of her. Along with the note that was hand-written by her student.

_Why?_ Tsunade thought. _What made you guys do this?_

Tsunade took a deep breath just as there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Tsunade replied.

With that four senseis along with eight of their students stepped into the room.

"I have something that may answer you're questions." Tsunade said gravely as she held up the disk. Tsunade walked over to the TV and put in the disk. Then she pressed play.

* * *

><p><strong>In Tsunade's Office (3rd Person POV)<strong>

As Tsunade pressed the play button, all the ninjas held their breath and tried to compose themselves to what they may see.

The TV was then flooded with pink hair. "Hey I think I got it to work!" Sakura yelled.

"That's great forehead!" Ino's voice yelled out.

As Sakura stepped away, everyone could see that Hinata, Ino, and Tenten were also there.

"Hi you guys."Tenten waved.

"You maybe wondering where we are." Ino smiled, though it didn't reach her eyes.

"We all are," everyone in the room thought.

"Well... We kinda ran away..." Sakura said.

Everyone's eyes went huge.

"Yes. Please don't try to look for us." Hinata said without stuttering!

All of them felt hurt.

"We've got a reason for what we did." Ino said bravely.

"It's not a dumb one either Tsunade-sensei." Sakura said solemnly.

Tsunade smiled at that.

"We apologize to some of you," Tenten smiled softly. "For the inconvenience.

"To others," Sakura rolled her eyes.

"We really don't give a crap." Ino snapped.

"Shishou. Gomen." Sakura said softly. "You must be mad at me. For not warning or telling you before this. But it was kinda a spontaneous thing."

Tsunade's eyes and heart softened towards the pink-haired girl that she regarded as her own child.

"Guy-sensei," Tenten spoke. "Please don't worry too much. Okay? Same with you Lee. And Lee don't worry. I've got Sakura's back and they've got mine."

Guy and Lee smiled at how well Tenten knew them.

"Ne. Asuma-sensei. I'm sorry that you guys have to cook for yourselves and clean after yourselves now." Ino grinned. "Choji, pick up after yourself and don't let the house get too dirty."

Asuma and Choji burst out laughing.

"Kurenai-sensei. Please, please, don't cry. I've got Sakura, Ino, and Tenten. They're protect me just as well as you've protected me." Hinata gave a sad smile. "Shino, Kiba. I'll miss you guys. Give Akamaru a hug for me too."

Kurenai looked proud of her female student. Shino and Kiba smiled gently.

"Oh. And Kakashi-sensei? Keep the house clean okay? Don't worry about me. You taught me well. I promise I'll get better so I won't be a hindrance." Sakura had tears in her eyes.

Kakashi wondered why she would ever think herself to be a hindrance.

"Oh. Before we forget." Ino clapped.

"We've got a few things we left for some of you." Hinata smiled.

"Tsunade-sensei, I've got sake for you. Just ask Kakashi-sensei where it is. Please don't drink all of the bottles in one night." Sakura smiled.

Tsunade smiled back.

"Gai-sensei, there's more outfits for you in my closet." Tenten giggled. "Lee, there's some for you too."

Gai and Lee high-fived one another.

"Asuma-sensei, there are cigarette packs in my drawer somewhere. Choji, you get a whole bunch of chips. It's somewhere in the food closet. It'll last you for-like-ever!"

Asuma and Choji grinned widely.

"Kurenai-sensei, you get a few silk kimonos! Shino, there's packages of bugs for you! Kiba, there's a bunch of dog fod and dog toys!" Hinata laughed.

Kurenai looked proud and Shino and Kiba and Akamaru looked like they were going to burst from happiness."

"Kakashi-sensei. There's the whole collection of Icha Icha Paradise in my drawer." Sakura grinned.

Kakashi looked like he was gonna cry.

"We all pitched in for your presents." Ino smiled.

"Before we go,we've gotta tell you guys something." Tenten got really serious.

"We left because of what we overheard at the training grounds this morning." Hinata looked away.

All the boys froze in their spots.

"Sasuke," Sakura voice was cracking. "If I'm being honest, ok, it did hurt when I heard you say that. You've called me other things before, but you've never called me weak. You've never said anything that hurtful before. Naruto... *pained face* I can see Sasuke saying that. But you too? You actually agreed with Uchiha? Both of my teammates?"

Kakashi looked at the two boys who looked ashamed.

"To think about all the times I backed you up. Neji. Really? 'Just there'?" Tenten looked like she could kill someone. "Screw you Hyuga."

Said Hyuga flinched at his teammate's words.

"Nara. 'Just a drag'? 'So troublesome'?" Ino looked really really pissed off. "Next time in a battle, I'll remember not to save your lazy ass and let you handle it for yourself."

Shikamar looked away from the screen.

"Naruto... I can't believe you said that to Sakura. I... Just.. Thought you were nicer than that. And Neji. You know what? I don't know what's worse. You saying that stuff to Tenten. Or saying what you said to me. 'She can do better. She's supposed to be amazing if she's gonna be the head of the family.'"Hinata mocked him. "I seriously should punch you for saying both of those things. Neji, I thought you were supposed to be better than that."

Naruto looked away and Neji flinched.

Sakura took a deep breath. "Okay we all know who the douche bags are. But I just wanna say thanks to Lee, Choji, Kiba, and Shino for standing up for us."

"I really means a lot." Ino smiled.

Lee, Choji, Kiba, and Shino smiled slightly.

"Well. We've gotta go." Tenten said quietly.

Hinata nodded.

"Oh! Before I forget." Sakura's voice pipped up. "Tsunade-sensei, don't kill them. You'd just be wasting your energy. Kakashi-sensei, you should really tell Anko-sensei that you like her. *Sakura winks* Asuma-sensei, I've gotta congratulate you for cutting down on your smoking. I know that it's hard to do. We're all proud of you. Guy-sensei... Just keep doing what you're doing because if you didn't, we'd all miss it. Kurenai-sensei... You should tell Asuma-sensei you like him because we know he likes you back. *Sakura winks*"

Tsunade grinned. Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai blushed. Guy looked happy.

"Oh! One more thing. Asuma-sensei, you and Kurenai-sensei can't get married yet until we come back because we want to be there for the wedding!" Ino screamed and waved.

"See you in a few years!" Tenten said and the girls waved. Then the screen went black.

"Well... That was interesting..." Kakashi coughed.

"Indeed." Tsunade glowered at the boys.

"Sakura sure learned a lot about matchmaking from you, Tsunade." Guy chuckled.

Kurenai and Asuma glanced at each other and blushed and then looked away.

"He'll ask her out within two weeks." Tsunade whispered to Kakashi.

Kakashi smiled. "I say one week."

The two shook hands, sealing their bet.

"Now... Let's talk about you guys." Tsunade said, turning the conversation to the boys.

"I oughta punch you for what you said to my girls." Kurenai glared.

"I didn't think that they overheard us..." Sasuke mumbled.

"Well, Uchiha. They did." Glared the blond Hokage.

"What do you two have to say for yourselves?" Kakashi glowered at what remained of his team.

"I din't think she would be so affected by it." Sasuke grumbled.

"Sakura-chan is gone now..." Naruto whimpered.

"You two are idiots." Kakashi twitched. "She's your teammate. Teammates are supposed to stick together!"

"Neji..." Guy shook his head.

Neji looked up to see Guy.

"Saying that stuff to your teammate. Then saying stuff about your family. That's definitely crossing the line."

Kurenai twitched at Hyuga. "You made my little girl run away! You little brat. I should pound your face in."

Hyuga looked away from the scolding senseis.

Asuma looked at Shikamaru. "I understand you saying that about situations, but about your teammates? What the hell is wrong with you? You're supposed to be the smart prodigy. You're supposed to use your brain. I guess you really aren't that mature yet."

Shikamaru felt ashamed.

"If Sakura did mean what she said," Tsunade said gravely. "Then I won't waste my energy beating you guys up." She turned to Lee, Kiba, Shino, and Choji. "You guys. If Sakura is being truthful, then I've gotta say thank you for sticking up for your fellow shinobi. I can tell that it meant a lot to them for at least someone sticking up for them. Even if they weren't on the same team as you guys. *Glares at Naruto and Sasuke*"

"Hai!" Lee cheered.

Shino looked embarrassed and nodded slightly.

Choji and Kiba both smiled.

"As for you four," Tsunade looked at Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru. "You will not be allowed to go on any mission higher than a C-ranked mission for four months."

"But Tsunadebaa-san!" Naruto complained. "That's like for... beginners."

Tsunade looked like she was gonna slap Naruto through ten buildings. "The girls said to not beat you into a pulp. So I won't. However, this will be your punishment. Is that clear."

Naruto sighed. "Yes ma'am."

Sasuke and Neji twitched.

Shikamaru murmured, "This is gonna be a drag."

That got him a smack on the head from Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Guy, Lee, Shino, Choji, Kiba, and, lastly, Tsunade.

Shikamaru whimpered a bit and clutched his aching head. Tsunade shook her head. "Anyways, you guys are dismissed, but I need to talk to Kakashi, Asuma, Guy, and Kurenai.

* * *

><p><strong>That's a wrap for chapter two! I hope you guys liked it! XD Please review!<strong>


	3. The Note and Missing Her

**Hey everyone! Here's chapter three!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

**Tsunade's Office (3rd Person POV)**

"Tsunade, what did you want to talk to us about?" Kakashi rubbed his neck.

Tsunade took in a deep breath. "Sakura. She left a note along with the disk."

Kakashi's eyes widened.

"Yeah. It's concerning all four of you actually." Tsunade nodded towards the four ninjas in front of her.

"May we read the note Tsunade?" Kurenai asked cautiously.

"H-hai." Tsunade sighed as she passed the note to Kakashi.

Kakashi read the note. It was definitely Sakura's handwritting. He couldn't believe what Sakura said.

"Here..." Kakashi said gruffly as he shoved the note towards Guy.

Each of the senseis took their turn reading the note.

"They're really planning to do that?" Kurenai asked

"If they're the girls we all know and they're determined to do it, then I would say yes, they are." Asuma replied.

"Yes, but at least we know they'll be safe." Guy said solemly.

"True..." Tsunade nodded.

"However, if we hear that they're hurt from any of the leaders..." Kurenai's voice cracked a little bit due to emotion.

"We will go anf find them and bring them back to Konoha as quickly as possible." Kakashi said confidently.

"Hai." Tsunade agreed. "You are dismissed."

The four senseis nodded and poofed out of there, leaving Tsunade screeching for more sake.

* * *

><p><strong>Training Grounds With The Guys (3rd Person POV)<strong>

"So..." Kiba drawled.

Naruto and Choji's stomachs growled.

"Hehe..." Naruto nervously chuckled. "I guess I'm still hungry..."

"Ugghh..." Choji complained. "Need food... Out of chips..."

"Let's go to Ichiraku!" Naruto yelled out.

"Hn." Sasuke agreed.

"So troublesome..." Shikamaru ruffled his hair.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Choji asked.

"Let us go!" Lee agreed.

"Mmm." Neji replied.

The eight of them walked towards Ichiraku and it was almost immediately that Naruto's spirits went up.

"Oi! Jii-san!" Naruto called out as the boys seated themselves.

"Hey Naruto! Brought only part of the gang?" Teuchi asked the boys as he started making more ramen for his newest customers.

Everyone flinched at that.

"Y-y-yeah." Naruto replied stiffly.

"So how are the others? I haven't seen Sakura for a while. Kinda miss her pink hair. Same with Ino and her loud personality." Teuchi laughed. "Hinata's not here either? She's usually with you guys. Is Tenten still into weapons?"

"Hehe..." Kiba laughed nervously.

"Sakura's been... great!" Lee answered. "Yeah, Tenten's as violent as ever with her collection of different weapons..."

Everyone nodded hesitantly.

"Hinata couldn't make it this time..." Shino made a plausible-ish excuse.

"Ah.." The old man said. "So how are you guys?"

"Never better then ever!" Kiba smiled and Akamaru barked happily.

"Why's that?"

"Cause I made four girls happy today!" Kiba grinned widely. Sasuke growled at this, Naruto looked away, Neji had on a poker face, the only thing that betrayed him was a little twitch, and Shikamaru just grumbled.

"Arigato ojii-san!" Choji yelled out and started digging in, acting similar to the regular Naruto when he's around ramen.

"No prob Choji." Teuchi smiled. "I see you'r happy too."

"Hai!"

"Hn." Sasuke grumbled.

"Ne. Jii-san. I think one bowl's enough for me today." Naruto grumbled softly. This made everyone's head turn.

Did they hear right? Naruto only having **one** bowl of ramen? The world's gonna end now!

"You okay Naruto?" Teuchi regarded his usually hungry customer with concern.

"I've had better days." Naruto said as he slowly slurped his ramen.

"Ah..." Teuchi took that as his cue for Naruto not wanting to talk about it.

When Naruto finished his ramen, coincidentally all the guys finished at the same time, the group migrated towards their houses, which were right next to one another.

All of them went into Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura's house. When they opened the door, they new the girls wouldn't be waiting there for them. They were no longer there to say "Welcome home you guys!" or anything of the sort. The guys entered and walked into the kitchen. There they say four lunches sitting on the table and a note.

"Hey you guys. Get over here." Neji called.

"There's four lunches." Naruto whispered.

"There's one for Kiba and Akamaru." Neji said. Kiba's face brightened and Akamaru barked happily once again.

"One for Choji." Shikamaru grumbled.

"Food!" Choji screamed out.

"One for Lee." Sasuke ground out.

"The last one is for Shino." Naruto said. Shino smiled.

"There's a note on the table." Shino called out.

Sasuke reached over and looked at the note. It was from none other then his pink-haired teammate.

It read:

_Hello everyone. I suspect that you guys have already gone to Tsunade-sensei's office and seen the little video. I'm not surprised. It's not like half of you guys cared to think "Oh the girls aren't here yet. Let's go and look for them." Well anyways. Here are you're lunches. Uzumamaki, if you're complaining of not getting one, then suck it up. Hyuga, I'll tell you right now that you're lucky Ino and I prevented Tenten and Hinata from jumping your sorry ass. We should let them. Actually scratch that. **I** was gonna jump you. Nara, Ino made a fantasic job of not crying in front of us. She held it all in. But I could tell she wanted to cry. I could tell that you practically broke her heart into tiny little pieces. I wanted to jump you for that. Uchiha *snort* I don't even know what the hell I should say to you. Oh! I know! **SCREW YOU!** Ah... That felt a lot better. I hope you note the sarcasm._

_Lee, Shino, Kiba, and Choji I really love knowing that you've got my back along with Ino, Tenten, Hinata. It's reassuring. It's almost like you have our backs not only in the field, but outside of it as well. None of you are my teammates, but I would love to have you guys on my team. Anyways, I hope you like the food because we worked really hard on it. Anyways, I've gotta go now because we've gotta leave. See you guys in a few years. I promise to have Tenten, Ino, and Hinata's back. I promise you guys that. I'll be like you guys. Lee, I know you've saved Tenten from a lot of trouble. Choji, I know you and Ino are like partners in saving Nara's ass on the field. Kiba and Shino, I know you guys are truly a team with Hinata. Don't worry about the girls I'll have their backs and finally someone will have mine. It looks like it'll be a nice change. I'll miss you four and Akamaru too!_

_Cya!_

_~Sakura_

Sasuke couldn't help but feel... sad, rejected, hurt. All these things he didn't think he would feel because of Sakura. He shoved the not away from him, thankful when Naruto grabbed it out of his hands.

He saw Naruto's face getting dimmer and dimmer as he read through it. He then shoved it towards Neji, who took it cautiously.

Neji seemed calm, but then all of a sudden his eye twitched. He must have gotten to his part. He then gave it to Shikamaru. Shikamaru took it. The same thing happened to him. In the middle of reading it, you can feel his aura just diminishing.

He then gave it to Kiba. Shino, Lee, and Choji couldn't take it anymore so they just read over Kiba's shoulder. The four shinobi felt bad for the other four guys in front of them. But they then softened as they read their part. They were happy that Sakura seemed happy at them. Kiba pat Akamaru's head and Akamaru seemed to smile.

"Well..." Shikamaru drawled out.

"That's... definitely something." Neji choked out.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted.

"They'll be okay right?" Naruto whispered,

"Sakura said that she has Ino, Tenten, and Hinata's backs." Shino pointed out.

"But who's got her's?" Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"They'll have her back. They are friends." Kiba said.

"I say we should go and track them down." Sasuke said.

"The girls said not to." Lee said evenly.

"Since when did we listen to what the girls say?" Neji asked.

Lee got a little bit pissed off. "Since we respected them."

"Hn." Sasuke bit back a laugh.

"Give them time to cool off." Choji added logically.

"Choji's right." Shino said. "Nothing good comes out of a guy trying to make things right with a girl that they pissed off/made cry/a bunch of other bad emotions."

The other seven shinobi just stared at him with shocked expressions.

"What?" Shino asked them.

"That's the most I've ever heard you speak!" Naruto yelled.

The group just burst out into laughter.

"Ah... God..." Kiba was laughing so hard that tears came to his eyes. He wiped them away.

"Man... I haven't laughed that hard in a looonnnggg time..." Shikamaru smiled.

"It's getting late." Choji commented.

"Yeah, it's almost 10 o'clock." Sasuke nodded.

Sasuke and Naruto followed their friends to the door and waved them good-bye as they went to their homes close by.

As Sasuke closed the door, he felt like something was missing. He realized that Sakura wasn't here saying good-bye to the others.

This was going to be a long few years...

* * *

><p><strong>That is the end of chapter three! I hoped you liked it! Now review!<strong>


	4. Pit Stop in Paradise City

**Hey everyone! I guess you guys have liked my story!**

**I want to thank CrimsonNite, Strawberry 030, sakurauchiha10, Emzy2k11, PunkEmoChick, prinsesita100, livelaughlovepen27, owl7498, Yin-Neko-Kura-Haruno, peppermintginger, and crazycherry459 for reviewing! I love you guys! XD Also for everyone who has read this story, put this story on story alert, and put me on author alert! I'm really happy and thankful for all of you guys! You guys make my day when I see how many people reviewed, liked it, read it, etc! Thank you!**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**By the way, the little village is something I made up.**

**The bold in the quotation marks will be inners. I'm having all of the main characters have inner voices!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Sakura POV**

I panted as I pumped chakra to my legs, making them go faster. Ino, Tenten, and Hinata followed me. It was getting darker. By now, Shishou has hopefully already showed the note to the senseis and showed the video to everyone. Hopefully Tsunade-sensei understood. Hopefully Tsunade of all people would understand her reasoning and how hurt she felt.

You see, Tsunade was similar to Sakura. Jiraiya and Orochimaru had left Tsunade when they were in a team. They left her behind. They said Tsunade was too weak. Tsunade of course trained very rigorously because of what they said. She became the strong Hokage today because of it. Now it was Sakura's turn to be amazing like her sensei.

"Sakura-chan." Hinata said. "We're coming up close to a little village of some sort."

"We should stay there." Tenten proposed. "We've already covered a lot of ground."

"Yeah forehead." Ino agreed. "We're tons of miles away from Konoha."

I knew they were right. Plus our chakra was getting low anyway. "Fine. We'll stay at the village once we're there."

"We're really close like a few more minutes." Hinata said matter-of-factly.

The group reached the gates of the city. The sign said "Welcome to Paradise City."

I smirked at that.

Tenten laughed, "We'll see whether or not it's really paradise."

"Do you think they have hot guys?" Ino asked excitedly.

Hinata giggled. "There's only one way to find out."

With that all of us entered the city. It was amazing! It looked so tropical like Hawaii or maybe a Caribbean island.

We all awed. Our mouths dropped and eyes became huge. The name truly was a fit.

"Let's go find a hotel." I tugged at the girls shirts, who absently nodded.

We found a hotel called "Island Paradise." I opened the doors to the hotel to be greeted by a very handsome teenaged boy. He had dark brown hair that was short, kinda like Kiba's hair, sea-green eyes, a killer smile and an amazing bod!

**"Ne. Sakura. I say dump Sasuke and go for this guy instead."**

'WTF? Inner? I thought I got rid of you!'

**"You thought wrong. Now jump this sexy SOB!"**

'No. Absolutely not.'

"Welcome to Island Paradise," The "sexy SOB" said. His words rolling of his tongue like satin. "What can I do for you wonderful ladies?"

**"Have sex with me!"**

'Inner... Shut it.'

"A room for four please." I said smiling.

He returned my smile, "That'll be 500 ryo please."

I gave him the money and he gave me the key. "It's on the second floor. You ladies have room 20."

"Thank you.. um..." I said, but I remembered that I didn't catch his name.

"Ryou." He answered gently still giving me a gentle smile.

"Thank you Ryou-san." With that me and the girl went to the second floor and to our room.

"Oh my Lord," Ino sighed. "That guy was HOT!"

**"See... I'm not the only one.."**

"Ah.. Ano.. Ino calm down." Hinata sweat-dropped.

"Hinata. Did you _not_ see that guy?" Ino exaggerated. "He was drop-dead hot!"

"Then why didn't you drop dead pig?" I snickered.

"Shut it forehead." Ino spat back.

"Now now you two. No need to start another fight." Tenten calmed us down. Who's gonna take the first shower?"

"I guess I will." Hinata stood up and went to the bathroom. While she took a shower, Ino, Tenten, and I were watching Tangled.

"Ne. Wouldn't it be nice to have a guy like Flynn Rider?" Ino sighed.

"Aka Eugene Fitzherbert." Tenten added.

"It would be pretty amazing to have a Prince Charming." I smiled.

"Who's up next?" Hinata interrupted us from our daydreaming about the Disney princes.

"I guess that'll be me." Ino stood up.

"What were you guys talking about?" Hinata asked as she combed her luscious hair.

"Flynn Rider. Who is also known as Eugene Fitzerherbert." Tenten smiled.

"Ah.. That's the guy from Tangled right?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah." I smiled.

"What are you thinking about?" Tenten started waving her hand in my face.

I stuck out my tongue. "About how amazing it would be to find a guy who loves me and who cares for me. You know? Like the princes in all the Disney movies."

"Yeah." Hinata whispered. "It would be amazing to meet a guy like that.

After that, Tenten and I tooked our showers and watched The Little Mermaid. Then we all feel asleep listening to Sebastian's voice as he sang "Kiss The Girl."

* * *

><p><strong>That's a wrap for chapter 4! I hope you guys like it!<strong>

**Please review! XD**


	5. A Mission and MatchmakingMeddling

**Hey guys. I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in awhile... (nervous chuckle)**

**I don't own Naruto... Sadly...**

**This chapter has the boys really OOC because of the girls.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**Naruto POV**

It's been two weeks since the girls have left. It's been quieter without them. No Sakura yelling at me for eating to much ramen and about how it's unhealthy. No Shikamaru calling Ino troublesome. No Tenten and Neji sparring. No Hinata blushing. No Sasuke pretending to act like he doesn't like Sakura...

"Naruto." A monotone voice popped out of nowhere.

"Ah..." I nodded at the sole Uchiha. "Hey..."

"Still bummed?" Lee asked softly.

I sighed. "It's just... not the same! Nothing's the same! Even we're not acting the same!"

"Calm down Naruto." Sasuke grumbled.

"See!" I exclaimed. "Even you're not calling me 'Dobe' or 'stupid' or anything like that! We're not fighting!"

"I said calm down dammit." Sasuke said through gritted teeth.

"Naruto has a point though Sasuke." Choji said not munching on anything. **(AN: Yeah I know. Even Choji's out of whack)** "It's not the same without them."

Akamaru barked in agreement.

"We've gotta do something!" Kiba yelled out. "We've gotta get out of this rut!"

"Kiba's right..." Shino mumbled.

"Yeah. You know..." Lee's mood slightly went up. "We should go on a mission!"

Shikamaru grumbled.

Neji thought it over. "We haven't gone on one in a while..."

I thought it over. Maybe, there was a chance on seeing the girls. It's a very, very slim chance, but it was still a chance. "We should do it! Come on you guys!"

"Hn."

"Is that a yes Uchiha?" Neji's eyebrow rose in question.

"Yes." Sasuke looked him straight in the eyes as if telling Neji to defy him.

"You in Shikamaru?" I asked the lazy-ass.

"Why not." Shikamaru agreed.

"So what are we waiting for?" I jumped up and down, letting the adrenaline rush flow through me.

"To Tsunade!" Lee cheered.

And of we went to Tsunadebaa-chan's office.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsunade POV<strong>

I sighed. It's just been fourteen days since Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, and Ino have left on their journey to get stronger and show the boys they liked that they weren't weak. However, you can tell that the girls are very important people of Konoha. People loved them and it affected them.

"Shizune..." I groaned. "Why is there so much paperwork?"

"Well Tsunade-sama... Usually Sakura takes care of it before she goes home... And since she's not here... The papers kinda stacked up..." Shizune answered carefully since the girls were a bit of a touchy subject.

"Ah..." I nodded. Just then Naruto burst through my office door, almost breaking it off it's hinges.

"Tsunadebaa-sama!" Naruto yelled out.

_'This is odd... Naruto's been off since the girls left too... So why's he all hyper all of a sudden.'_

"Tsunade-sama." A polita, Byakugan-user greeted as he stepped through the doorway.

"Hokage," A monotone sole survivor nodded.

"Tsunade..." The lazy-ass called out.

"Hey Hokage-sama!" The dog-keeper grinned as his dog barked.

"Tsunade." The always-eating one nodded.

"Hokage-sama." The bug-keeper nodded slightly.

"Hello Hokage." Guy's little protege smiled.

I sighed inwardly. What the hell were they doing here? In reality I just gritted my teeth. "What are you guys doing here?"

"You don't sound happy Tsunadebaa-sama." Naruto pouted. I rolled my eyes.

"You didn't answer my question..."

"Now, Tsunade-san. We wanted to do something..." Kiba said in a calm voice.

"What?" My eyes narrowed. They better not be asking to follow the Kunoichi.

"We want to go on a mission Tsunade." Uchiha sighed.

"A mission?" I twitched. "To do what exactly?"

"Just something... Anything... A mission to do..." Shino said.

I sweatdropped at Shino's bluntness.

"So... Any mission at all? Just to get you guys out and about?" I asked, kinda confused about their sudden behavior.

"Yes Tsunade-sama." Neji nodded.

"Okay..." I said slowly. I thought of Sakura's letter and grinned. I've gotta plan! Momma's got a plan!

"Ne... Tsunadebaa-sama... You okay? You're kinda grinning weird..." Naruto almost poked my face. Everyone else sweatdropped.

"Yes. I'm okay." I inwardly giggled. "I'm gonna send you eight to a little place called 'Paradise City.' It's a place far enough from Konoha that it is its very own town. I want you to go there for... um... Surveying the city and political reasons. Just go check it out. Make sure that the people seem happy there..." '_Yeah... That sounds like a good idea..'_

"When are we leaving?" Kiba asked excitedly.

"Hmm..." I pondered for a second. "Be back here at noon tomorrow." That'll give me enough time to send a letter to Paradise City's government explaining this little "mission."

"Okay! Bye Tsunadebaa-sama!" Naruto grinned. With that the group left my office.

"Was that neccesary Tsunade?" Shizune asked.

"Yes. Yes it was." I nodded.

"But you're leading the boys to them!"

"Maybe. Maybe not." I said.

"You're matchmaking again aren't you?" Shizune's eyes narrowed.

"What if I am?" I countered. "Anyways, speaking of matchmaking, have Asuma asked Kurenai on a date yet?"

Shizune sighed and giggled. "Actually, yes he did. They went on their first date last week."

"Damn..." I mumbled. "I owe Kakashi."

As if on cue, the always late and perverted copy-nin popped up in the office. Kakashi's eye kirnkled, showing that he grinned. "Tsunade. Looks like you owe me cash."

I growled and handed him my wallet. "Take what I owe you."

Kakashi's eye krinkled again. "Arigatou Tsunade. Now what's this I hear about sending the boys _there_?"

I laughed nervously. "Well... You see..."

That's when Asuma, Kurenai, and Gai popped up too.

With that she explained her matchmaking plans to the four senseis.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah... I know... It sucked... :( Please review and tell me what you thought!<strong>


	6. Teuchi's Story and Going to Paradise

**Hello everyone... Yeah I know it's been a while. I'm sorry! Don't hate me! Happy SakuSasu month everyone!**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**By the way, I'm having Teuchi, the Ichiraku's owner, tell the story about his wife. In the manga/anime, they never really went into that. So Megume is my own personal character that I made up. Along with the story that he will tell the boys. Just warning you guys.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**In Tsunade's Office (Third Person POV)**

"So what you're saying is that you're giving the boys a 'mission' to the place where Sakura mentioned that the girls' were gonna stop at first?" Kurenai asked.

"Hai." Tsunade replied with ease.

"How could you do that?" Gai asked with a hurt expression.

Tsunade sighed. "Look, maybe the guys won't see the girls on their 'mission.'"

"You want the guys to see them." Kakashi stated more than asked.

"Okay, yes. I want the guys to check on them." Tsunade confessed.

"You don't think they can make it!" Kurenai gasped.

Tsunade was caught. It wasn't that she didn't think they can. It was more like Tsunade was scared what would happen if they didn't.

"Fine." Asuma said lasily.

"What?" Kurenai asked.

"Let Tsunade do whatever." Asuma explained.

"Why?" Gai narrowed his eyes.

"She obviously has a good reason. I'm sure she believes in the girls. For Pete's sake, Sakura was her apprentice." Asuma said. "It's better to see if the girls are safe."

Kurenai rubbed her arms. "If you put it that way, then yeah. I would want to know if my little girls are alright."

Gai nodded. "Yeah, for Tenten, Ino, Sakura, and Hinata."

Kakashi agreed. "It's all set then."

With that the four senseis poofed out of the office.

"Ugh..." Tsunade complained. "This is so aggravating! Sakura you better hurry your ass up and come back to Konoha. Where you belong..."

* * *

><p><strong>*The Next Morning* (Sasuke's POV)<strong>

BEEP! BEEP!

The Uchiha groaned as he woke up to the noise of his alarm clock. "Damn. Today's our mission..."

Sasuke rubbed his eyes and looked at the time. It was 9:00 am. Sasuke raised himself and got himself out of the warm bed. He walked to his closet and got out his weapons' bag. **(AN: I don't know what the name of it. So sue me.)** He then walked over to his drawers and opened one of them in the middle and got out several kunais, shurikens, smoke bombs, and exploding tags and dump it into the bag. Then he went back to his closet and got out a black t-shirt and black pants.

Then he went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. Right when he finished, there was a pounding on the front door followed by a shout from none other then Naruto. "Oi! Teme! Get your lazy ass up!"

_'Ugh... Stupid Naruto. So damn loud.'_ Sasuke grumbled as he got his bag and went downstairs. **(AN: All the bedrooms in all of the houses are going to be upstairs.)**

**"Hey at least he's not being quiet and being unusual."**

_'WTF?'_

**"Nice to meet you too."**

_'Inner?'_

**"The one and only."**

_'Well shit. I thought I locked you away.'_

**"Nah. I got out."**

_'Great...'_

The pounding on the front door ceased and Sasuke saw that Naruto got the door. "Hey Naruto. Hey Sasuke." Kiba waved.

"'Sup Kiba." Naruto smiled as he let the other shinobi enter the house.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted.

"Have you guys eaten yet?" Naruto asked.

Stomachs grolwing answered that question.

"Heh... You see I would offer to cook-" Naruto rubbed his head.

Sasuke heads went up. "Hell no! Hinata and Sakura almost castrated you for blowing up the kitchen!"

Naruto stuck his tongue out. "So mean Teme! Anways, I was gonna offer that we go to Ichiraku's for breakfast."

Everyone groaned, but followed the blond anyways.

"Ne! Jii-san!" Naruto yelled as they neared the Ramen strand.

"Shut up Dobe. No one wants to hear you this loud in the morning."

"Whatever Teme!" Naruto shrugged it off.

"Ah. You guys are back again?" Teuchi smiled as he saw the eight shinobi.

"Hai." Choji nodded. "We need to get breakfast before we go off on our mission."

"Eh.. All of you guys are going on the same mission?" Teuchi looked like he didn't believe them.

"Yeah." Neji nodded. "Tsunade's sending us to a nearby city called 'Paradise City.'"

"Oh that's nice," Teuchi smiled as he set bowls of ramen in front of them. "I heard that Paradise City is truly paradise."

"How so Jii-san?" Naruto blinked. God he's so dumb sometimes...

"You can't really explain it." Teuchi smiled. "It's kinda magical."

"Psh. Magic." Naruto scoffed as he began stuffing noddles into his mouth. "No such thing."

Sasuke crinkled his nose. "I've gotta agree with Dobe on this one. There's no such thing as magic."

Shikamaru and Neji both gave sharp nods. The other four just shrugged.

Teuchi laughed at their reactions. "You never know. Magic is kinda like fate. You don't know it until it just hits you."

"Ne. Teuchi-san, do you believe in magic?" Lee asked excitedly.

Teuchi grinned again. "Magic? Yeah, I do believe in it."

"Oi. Jii-san, how can you believe in silly things like that?" Naruto's eyebrows squished together, as if he was thinking.

Kiba smacked Naruto in the back of the head. "Don't be rude Naruto." Naruto stuck out his tongue at the dog boy.

"It's okay Kiba." Teuchi smiled softly. "How can I believe in magic you ask? Well that's simple. I believe in magic because of my daughter, Ayame, and my wife..."

Ayame walked over and kissed her dad softly on the forehead. "Don't let my old man bore you." With that she walked away to serve some other customers.

Teuchi laughed, but his eyes showed that he was in a past memory.

"Ne. Jii-san?" Naruto stopped eating his noddles for once. "Who _is_ your wife and where exactly is she?"

Teuchi gave the boys a smile that didn't fully reach his eyes. "Megume-chan... That was her name."

Every one of the boys leaned in a little bit, not wanting to miss Teuchi's words, even Sasuke.

"The first time I met her, we were both young genin." Teuchi chuckled. "She was beautiful. She had long brown hair and hazel eyes the sparkled. I never told her that I liked her when we were that young. You guys must understand. I had an image to keep up."

Sasuke did understand. If he was truly truthful to himself, then he knew deep down inside, when he and Sakura were both genin, he did have a crush on her. Now, as they've grown up, the crush has blossomed to who knows what.

**"It's love!"**

_'Love? I don't think so.'_

**"You're so in denial."**

_'Bye-bye.'_

"It was when... When we were both in a dangerous mission. You see we were both placed in the same team. It was our sensei Shun, Megume, Hitashi, and me. Shun-sensei was with Hitashi attacking some missing-nin who attacked us, while I was protecting Megume." Teuchi's expression turned a bit... possessive.

"Teuchi-san, what happened?" Neji whispered, much like Hinata, but with more confidence and you know... in a guy's voice.

"A missing-nin got to us. He tried to kidnap Megume." Teuchi scowled. "That's when something in me snapped. I wasn't gonna let him take _my_ Megume. She was too precious to me. To our team. So I went after the missing-nin by myself." Teuchi grinned. "I found her about 10 meters away. She was on the mud, tears and dirt streaking her face. She looked terrified, but I gotta tell you, she looked like an angel. She was crying about how she thought she was gonna die. I took her in my arms as she cried her heart out. That's when I knew that I loved Megume. That's when I knew she was the one I wanted to marry. She was my soulmate, my other half, my heart."

"Soo... What happened to her?" Naruto blurted out.

"Naruto." Sasuke growled, enthralled with Teuchi's story.

Teuchi waved it off. "When we became chunin, I finally got the courage to ask her out. I put my pride aside and hope for the best. After the chunin test, everyone, meaning all of the genin who was in the same year as us went to a restaurant to go celebrate each one of us getting to be a chunin. The group was like you're group of 'Rookie Nine.' I've gotta tell you, I was nervous as hell. In my head I kept thinking that she was gonna reject me. Hitashi had told me not to worry. To just go for it. It was the best piece of advice I would've ever gotten. After dinner, everyone split. Hitashi said that I should walk Megume home and he gave me that knowing grin. I took the chance eagerly. So after the comfortable silence as I walked her to her house, I gathered up my strength and just asked her really quickly. Her eyes went huge and her mouth opened just a little bit. She looked as disoriented as I felt. So I asked her slower. And she said that she heard me the first time and that she was just shocked." Teuchi laughed. "She said that she's liked me for a really long time and she never asked me because she thought I was gonna reject her. She nodded her head shyly and she looked up at me with those doe-like eyes of hers and that's when I lost it. I kissed. One of the best kisses I've ever had."

"If Sakura was here, she would coo about how romantic this story is." Naruto commented.

"Hinata would say that too." Kiba grinned.

"Tenten too." Lee whispered softly.

"Ino..." Choji laughed. "Would be jumping up and down. Maybe even crying."

Teuchi smiled. "Yeah, after I pulled away, there were tears in her eyes and she smiled. Then she went in her house. I smiled all the way home. I kept thinking of how I was the luckiest man on the planet. Our relationship grew as we ourselves grew older. Of course, we had our ups and downs. That's just how love goes."

Every single one of the boys nodded. They all knew what Teuchi was talking about.

"I asked her to marry me when we became jonin. She cried. I was scared to death that she was gonna say no. There were tears and she smiled at me and she said that blissful yes."

"You were scared that she was going to say no?" Shikamaru asked lazily.

Teuchi laughed. "Yeah. I was terrified really. I've faced many tough ninjas out there, had many S-ranked missions, faced the door of death many times, yet I was terrified of losing Megume." Teuchi gave a sad smile. "We married a year later, in the summer. When I saw her walk down the aisle... I know this will sound cheesy, but my heart skipped a beat. I saw her in that wedding dress and so many memories came back to me. I remembered the day I realized that I loved her more than anything, the day we had our first kiss, our first day, etc."

"What's this gotta do with magic, Jii-san?" Naruto blurted out.

"Well, I thought it was magic when Kami-sama **(AN: Kami is God)** saved her from that misssing-nin. That she was safe and still with me. It seemed like magic when she didn't turn me down when I first asked her out. It was magic that even how mad she got at me, she never left me. It was magic when she said she would marry me." Teuchi smiled.

"And it was magic, the day okaa-sama gave birth to me." A female voice said softly.

Everyone turned to see Ayame standing beside her father. "Yes, it was magic that gave me Megume and Ayame. You see, the medics said that Megume wouldn't live after she gave birth to Ayame. When I heard that, I went to the hospital room where Megume and Ayame were at. Megume gave me her sweet smile and told me that it was okay. I broke down and cried. I didn't want to lose Megume. She was my wife, my other part. But she took my hand and said that she was gonna fight for as long as she could. She told me not to worry after she died because Kami would always be looking after her. Megume was there for Ayame's first birthday. After three months, Megume passed away in her sleep. I broke down again. The night after her burial, I had this funny dream. I saw Megume at the gates of Heaven. She was wearing a white, flowing dress. She saw me and she smiled. I told her that I didn't want her to leave. She just kissed me on my forehead and said that she believes that I would be fine. She knew I would make a great dad and that she would always be watching over me. then the dream ended and I woke up, startled."

"That's a bit weird, Jii-san..." Naruto sweat-dropped. Why Kami is he so stupid sometimes?

"Yeah, that what I thought too, but ever since then, I've felt like someone's watching over me. That Megume is watching me from Heaven." Teuchi smiled. "That's why I believe in magic."

"That's a very touching story Teuchi-sama." Lee sniffled.

"Hai. I'm glad you took your time to tell us that." Kiba nodded.

"No problem boys." Teuchi smiled.

After that, We payed for our ramen and headed for the entrace gate of Konoha **(AN: I didn't know what to call it. :P)**

"You know..." Kiba broke the silence. "Now that I think about it-"

"Thinking isn't good for you Kiba." Naruto teased.

"Shut it Uzumaki." Kiba shot back. "Anyways, as I was saying, I think that there was a moral to that story that Teuchi-san told us."

"Hn?" Sasuke rose an eyebrow. Kiba was actually up to something.

"Actually, there seemed like there were many morals to the story." Kiba continued. "There was a moral of taking risks. Teuchi-san was scared that Megume-san was going to reject him, but that fear didn't stop him from taking a leap of faith."

"Dog boy actually has a point for once." Neji nodded.

"Oi! Don't be rude Neji!" Kiba stuck out his tongue.

"There was also a moral of you doing anything for the person you're in love with." Shino nodded.

_'Doing anything for the person you love? Hmmm...'_

**"You know you would do anything for Sakura."**

_'No I wouldn't.'_

**"Kami, please help me. The last Uchiha is such in denial."**

_'Shut it.'_

"I don't know a person who I would do anything for..." Naruto mused.

"Hmm..." Neji looked like he was thinking.

"Nope. Don't know anyone." Shikamaru shook his head.

"I would do anything for my precious cherry blossom!" Lee cheered.

Sasuke felt like punching Rock Lee's lights out.

**"Jealous Sasuke?"**

_'Why would I be jealous of a pink-haired kunoichi?'_

**"Maybe not her..."**

_'Ughh...'_

"Oi! There's another moral!" Naruto popped up.

"Really?" Sasuke rose an eyebrow.

"Yes really!" Naruto yelled. "The moral of always believing and never giving up!"

"That's definitely something you would say Naruto." A feminine voice said.

Everyone looked to see Tsunade, slong with Shizune, Kakashi, Guy, Asuma, and Kurenai standing at the gate.

"Don't be mean Tsunadebaa-chan!" Naruto pouted.

Tsunade sighed and shook her head. "Anyways, here's a map to Paradise City from here." Tsunade tossed the map to Shikamaru, who gingerly took the map and sighed.

"We just came to see you guys off." Shizune smiled.

Sasuke felt a pang. That was usually Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten's job to see the guys off when they had a mission.

Kakashi looked away from his Icha Icha Paradise book and looked at all of them. "You guys are going to Paradise City. I've heard that it's bliss. Now go out there and get laid."

Right when those words came out of his mouth he got smacked in the head by Tsunade, Shizune, and Kurenai.

"Disregard everything Kakashi just said." Kurenai smiled. "And if I hear that anyone of you has defiled any person in Paradise City, you will go through hell."

Sasuke shivered from Kurenai's threat.

"Go out there and be youthful!" Guy yelled out.

"Guy-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Guy-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Guy-sensei!"

"Le-"

"That's enough now. They have to go on their mission now." Asuma said gruffly.

The boys started to leave.

"Bye!" Guy shouted.

"Have fun, if you know what I mean! Itai!" Definitely Kakashi.

"Good luck!" Asuma yelled... gruffly?

"Come back in one piece! I don't want to heal you guys up!" Yup. That was Tsunade.

"Eheh... Come back safely!" A nice good-bye? Has to be Shizune.

"Defile anyone and you'll get hell!" Kurenai said lastly.

Little did the boys know they were heading towards their kunoichi.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. That was a long chapter! Please review! God... I love Teuchi's story about his wife.<strong>


End file.
